Revenge
by Habit
Summary: ...beautiful and not-so-innocent-anymore eyes bored through him as a smirk tugged at her plump lips. He reached up towards her but a clinking noise had him looking at his wrists. He gasped as he saw manacles. 3/4


**A/N: Ok, so I don't own World of Warcraft, Blizzard does, but I DO own the original characters in this story, as well as the add-ins that went unnamed ^_^ ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>His head ached as if his mother had taken her three fingered fist to it. He groaned and rolled to his side. He was about to whisper a healing spell over himself, but found he couldn't. His red eyes opened slowly to take in his surroundings. It was dark, which startled him because when they'd been watching the women in Nagrand it had just become daylight. He looked around and noticed a lump lying nearby. He rolled and noticed black hair and fair skin…Zoran.<p>

With a hiss, he tried to get to his feet, but the aching in his head made that impossible. He groaned in pain, but it was cut short by shuffling. He noticed pale fabric brushing the stone under his head and he looked up into eyes he hadn't seen in almost three years. Those beautiful and not-so-innocent-anymore eyes bored through him as a smirk tugged at her plump lips. He reached up towards her but a clinking noise had him looking at his wrists. He gasped as he saw manacles. No wonder he couldn't form a spell…these were spell blocking chains! He looked up at her, startled, and she giggled.

She knelt in front of him, sitting on her legs before him. She gently reached out and put her hands to his head. He sighed in relief as his head quickly stopped aching. He nuzzled her and he could feel her caressing hands on his skin. He completely forgot about Zoran as his little human captor caressed him gently. He sucked in his breath when she leaned down and whispered to him. "You have been very naughty, Kah'zin. It was cruel of you to leave me in this cave all those years ago." He looked up at her and then around at where they were.

Sure enough, they were in the same cave where he'd taken her virginity. Heat coursed through him, as well as memories of how she'd felt under him. He groaned and shut his eyes, much to her amusement. "I see you remember very well our encounter that day." He growled at her, his eyes still closed. He could feel her fingers running circles around the sensitive skin near his ears. He'd never told anyone he was sensitive there, and yet her hands instinctively sought that area. With a groan, he turned onto his stomach so that his head was in her lap.

"Ah miss ya, leetle humahn." She noticed his accent thicken as he became more aroused. She leaned down and whispered to him.

"My name is Mandella." She heard his gasp and felt his groan vibrate through her lap. She bit her lip as pleasure surged through her at his deep voice. "And I have missed you as well, my pet shaman." She noticed his eyes open and looked up at her from the corner of his eye.

"I dun mine bein ya pet…Mahndeyla." Mandella became breathless at his admission and she leaned down just enough to breathe on his ear.

"Good…because I will not let you leave me again." She could feel vibrations coming from his chest and at first thought he was laughing, but then she realized he was purring at her. She gently put her hand on his shoulder and rolled him onto his back. She leaned down and brushed her lips over his, causing his hands to rise from his waist and thread through her hair. They were shackled together, but he didn't seem to mind.

He felt another presence, but he ignored it in favor of the woman above him. She kissed him for a long time before pulling back. He watched as she put one hand to the sleeve of her robe and gently pushed it aside, revealing her tanned skin to him. He could see the gold stud that was still in her nose, but that was the only thing that had stayed the same. Much had changed about her in the three years since they'd been together. Her hair was no longer chin length, but rather in a messy bun on top of her head. It was held together with pins that looked like they could be used as weapons if she chose to.

She was darker skinned than before, but it went well with her silvery-white hair. Her curves were more pronounced than ever now and her bust fuller than he remembered. He groaned when she put her hand to the other sleeve and pushed that down as well, revealing bare shoulders. She knew he could see the cleavage swelling up in the crevice of her bodice. She also knew that it would only arouse him more to tease him like this. His groan confirmed her thoughts. She reached up and pulled the pins from her hair.

He watched as her hair slowly fell from its place on top of her head and fell down around her shoulders in waves. Kahn had never been one to be aroused merely by hair, but the way it tickled over his skin as she leaned towards him had him clenching his eyes shut. He could feel her gentle hands on him, pushing away his armor as if it were water. When her hands touched his bare chest and stomach, his breath fled and he stared up blindly. She crooned to him and he wished he could throw her on the ground and screw her brains out.

However, he had the distinct feeling that if he tried, she'd leave him here like this…aroused and bound. Instead, he made a purring noise, practically begging for her attention. He gasped when she shrugged her shoulders and her robes fell, pooling around her hips. He groaned and closed his eyes. They immediately snapped back open when he felt her sit on his stomach. He stared up at her, a blush on his face, as she let him feel her heat. There was a blush on her face as well as she regarded him.

"Three years is much too long to go without the touch of your lover…" His eyes widened in shock. She'd not taken another lover since him? He saw the truth in her eyes, in the way she put her finger to her lip and blushed.

"No man could ever compare to how I felt when I was with you. Not just physically, but also emotionally and spiritually." She looked about to cry and he lifted his bound hands and cupped her face. She looked down at him as he wiped her tears away.

"Mahndeyla…Kahn miss ya. Tree years gone by an Kahn miss his leetle presstess. No sefh doe. Dere be lotsa Hoede be glad see Kahn fail. Dey huyt ya ta huyt me. But now dey no able. Kahn join Haven." His eyes were smoldering and they brought back memories of heat and pleasure. She blushed and leaned down, kissing him ever so slightly.

"I have missed you so…" She whispered against his lips. She heard his purred growl and moaned when his hands squeezed her behind and began rubbing eagerly. She knew what he wanted and nodded, making a wicked smile come to his face. However, she suddenly sat up and looked down at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. She reached out and put her finger in the center of his chest.

He gasped and arched into her touch as waves of heat suddenly went through him. It was a fluttering sensation that tickled through his senses. As attuned to nature as he was, any kind of magic that wasn't shaman magic gave him a thrilling sensation when used on him. He purred again, but it turned into a low cry of arousal when he felt her shift and her heat brushed him.

He watched her through hooded eyes as she rubbed herself against him. Listened to her mewls of pleasure and gasps of surprise. He felt ready to explode and he wasn't even inside her yet. He wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him until he heard a familiar voice cry out in Thalassian. However, his brain short circuited when Mandella pushed herself down on him, encasing his throbbing erection with her tight heat.

She gasped and moaned at the feel of him inside her after being apart so long. Her tiny gasps of pleasure had his ego swelling, along with other parts of him. He knew she wanted to be in control this time; last time had been a rushed ordeal and she wanted to savor this. He allowed her to set the pace of their lovemaking…at least for now.

He knew she wasn't the aggressive type…this was just her way of punishing him for leaving her all alone last time. He'd get his chance once more, when she felt he'd been punished enough. He gasped and arched under her again when he felt her magic tingle over him. He heard her breathless cry when he was lodged inside her even more deeply. He felt water hitting his chest and opened his eyes, seeing tears falling from her beautiful orbs.

He reached up and wiped her tears away, whispering to her in Zandali. To his own surprise, he was whispering words of love…things only a male said to his mate. His mind froze then. Did he really consider this little human his mate? Did he feel that deeply bonded to her after one sexual encounter and then this? Looking deep into her passion glazed eyes, he decided that he did indeed wish to be forever tied to this woman.

This wasn't about mindless sex. She'd said so herself…she felt spiritually and emotionally bonded to him. With a low, dominating growl, he used his weight and larger muscle bulk to turn the tides. He had her under him in mere seconds and was shuddering as her inner muscles rippled with excitement. Careful of his tusks, he leaned down and whispered in her ear. He felt her clench around him, heard her passionate gasp, and he smirked. That was the reaction he'd been looking for.

Without further thought, he slammed his hips against hers, eliciting a yelp from her. He felt her magic flare and the pleasure from his initial taking of her virginity returned. She was using her magic on herself. With a feral growl, he jerked his hands in different directions, snapping the chains. He put his hands on either side of her head and pushed up, looking down at her as he thrust aggressively inside her. Her whimpering triggered the more primal part of him and he leaned over her, whispering Zandali in her ear once more. He knew she didn't understand what he was saying, but he'd teach her…they'd have the rest of their lives together. He'd never let her go now.

For her part, Mandella was immensely pleased. She'd never wanted to be the aggressor in sex, so his taking over was very much welcome. The fact he'd broken the chains she'd purchased from the black market made her insides quiver with excitement. She'd been assured those chains were unbreakable. She'd have to tell the goblin he was incorrect on that assumption. She could hear him whispering to her in Zandali.

She recognized some of the words he spoke to her because she'd begged a troll female in Shattrath to teach her Zandali. When asked why, she'd blushingly admitted to being in love with a certain troll male who'd been very 'gentle' with her. The female had smirked and nodded, agreeing to teach her. She'd not gotten far, because Zandali was much more complicated than she'd anticipated. However, she did understand the words 'love' and 'mine'. That was all she needed to understand.

She arched against him, baring her smooth neck. She heard him growl and then felt his lips against her skin. She could hear his tusks scraping and she wondered if it was hurting him. She decided to incite him, regardless of how sore she'd be tomorrow. She reached up and started massaging the sensitive spot behind his ear. She'd discovered it the first time he'd taken her. She heard him growl low in his throat, almost like a warning. Taking a deep breath, she leaned up and whispered in his ear.

Her voice made Zandali sound like music and when she whispered "Please" to him in his native language, he went wild on her. She gave a strangled gasp when he pulled her up, sitting her in his lap and bouncing her up and down on his stiff member. He was growling, his teeth scraping against her skin. He was muttering to her in his language and she caught bits and pieces of it, but her mind was centered on his body.

She could feel him swelling, could feel his muscles twitching and knew he was staving off his orgasm to ensure her pleasure. Deciding that she'd take this into her own hands, she threw herself against his body, lodging him as deeply inside her as possible. It was a little uncomfortable, considering how large he was, but she just whispered to him, telling him she'd gladly bear his whelps.

That was all it took to make him come undone in her arms. She heard his grunt and then the whoosh of his breath as warmth filled her. His pulsing member seemed to rub just right because she gasped and arched against him and screamed her pleasure. The last thing she heard was his growling purr and 'Mine' before the darkness claimed her once more.

* * *

><p>Mandella looked out over the ocean. It had been three months since they'd come to Haven after she'd 'punished' her lover for leaving her alone for so long. She looked over at the large male sprawled out on the equally large bed at her side and she smiled. She could feel his large, three fingered hand roaming the bare skin of her distended belly.<p>

Apparently he'd taken her admission to heart and had made love to her until she'd been well and truly impregnated. The sound of the ocean always calmed the whelp inside her for some reason. She sighed and cuddled up to her mate. As far as revenge went, she'd definitely come out on top…literally.


End file.
